All Of My Dreams Are All I See
by Evil-Angel-1010
Summary: I was innocent once,just your average teenaged girl having average teenaged girl dreams. My dreams are becoming nightmares now for some unknown reason I have yet to learn. So...does this mean I'm not innocent anymore? WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED
1. MIRROR, MIRROR

**MIRROR, MIRROR**

_I am surrounded by utter darkness. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face._

_I tried to look around me, but all I saw was black._

_What was going on?_

_A bright spotlight then came on out of nowhere and revealed an ancient looking mirror._

_The shape of the mirror was circular. The design of the mirror consisted of exotic looking flowers, each painted a different color. The glass on the mirror seemed to be glowing. _

_I timidly walked to the mirror._

_I stared at my reflection when I finally reached the mirror, working my way up._

_I am wearing an ankle length skirt red in color; no shoes were on my feet. I am wearing also a red tank top and white silk gloves that almost reached up to my shoulders. I have on a sparkling pearl necklace hanging around my delicate neck loosely. _

_When I finally looked up at my face, I screamed._

_My ears and short wavy brown hair were as it should be on my head, but, as for my strange colored eyes, my small nose, my thick lips and thin eyebrows…they were gone._

_The reflection I am looking at has no face._

_My reflection has no face._

_I have no face._


	2. BEAUTIFUL MONSTER

_**BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**_

_My back hit the wall hard. So hard I actually spat up blood._

_I leaned forward and went into a coughing fit, my left hand on my stomach and right on the base of my neck._

_I weakly squinted up at my abuser._

_He is a hideous creature. _

_His snout large and nostrils flaring, his mouth formed into a fang baring scowl, his eyes large and dark pupils' small. He was a dead ringer for Bowser from that Mario game, only his scaly skin was dark purple and turtle shell blue. Spikes jutted out on his arms and shell._

_He sneered at my form on the floor and I glared right back._

_I staggered to my feet, wobbling a little, and tried to charge at him. He backhanded me and I flew across the room, my back yet again smacking the wall harshly. I gagged on blood from my place on the ground._

_He came toward me and picked me up by my short hair and then shook me around like a rag doll. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from yelling out. _

_He then tossed me roughly on the ground. I landed with an unpleasant __**CRACK**__ as my spine came in contact with the harsh floor yet again._

_I let out a gasp._

_I tried to scoot away from him as far as I possibly could. He growled as he slowly, almost mockingly, moved toward me._

_"__You're a feisty little bitch aren't ya__?" He spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. _

_I swallowed when my back bumped onto the wall behind me. _

_Crap, I'm trapped._

_His wild eyes narrowed. "__Are you scared of me, girl? You shouldn't be because, after all…" _

_He had me cornered. He towered over me, then he leaned in close, so close his massive jaw nearly touched my ear. I suppressed a shudder of disgust. _

_"__Aren't you the one that is in love with me?"_

_My jaw became slack._

_His body then changed right before my shaking eyes. _

_His skin became a tanned peach color. His snout transformed into a normal human nose. His mouth became smaller and sprouted blood red lips, his sharp teeth became normal canines. He grew golden colored hair that messily swayed on his head. His arms became thinner and his claws shrank down. His legs became thinner and less lean. His turtle shell vanished from his back along with all of the spikes that was once covering his body. His head became oval shaped and human ears appeared on either side of his now normal head. His eyes became normal sized, his eye color changed from black to a vibrant green._

_What I looked at was no longer a beast, but, my boyfriend._

_"Does this form suit you more?" _

_I'm too shocked to answer. My mouth moved yet no words came out. _

_I turned around to runaway but I wound up just smacking my face onto the wall that I forgot was behind me. _

_I felt strong arms slither around my waist._

"_Where do you think you're going?"__ He more so demanded then asked._

_With a yell I elbowed his ribcage hard. He cried out and released me._

_I ran toward the door leading to my freedom but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my ankle and forced me back down._

_He was on top of me in seconds. _

_He began to choke me. I gasped and tried to pry his hands off of my windpipe. It was proven to be useless, he was just too strong._

_I weakly looked up at him through tear filled eyelashes. _

_He gave me a small smile. _

"_Do you still love me now?"_

_My boyfriend is a monster._


	3. POISON

**POISON**

_I am in a tangerine grove, picking the sweet orange colored fruits that are now ripe, off of their vines and into the basket I am holding._

_The day is hot, the sun high up in the cloudless crystal blue sky. Thankfully I am wearing a sunhat. _

_The dew covered green grass seemed to sparkle in the golden glow of the sun. The tall oak trees swayed around me in the distance as the breeze blew by._

_Just then a girl came running to me from across the field._

_As she came closer I noticed that she looked a lot like me, except her hair is long and her eyes are an unnatural blue. She is even dressed like me, only her sun dress is white, not black._

_She asked me if she could have one of the tangerines from my grove._

_I told her no._

_She asked with a frown why._

"_Because, if you're a liar and eat my fruit, then you'll drop dead where you stand." __I told her calmly. _

_She stubbornly told me she has never told a single lie in her life. _

_I asked her if that was a lie and she told me no._

_I told her to prove it. _

_She picked one of the millions of tangerines off of its vine from my grove, peeled off the skin, and then put the naked fruit in her mouth._

_As soon as she bit into the sweet fruit, her eyes dulled and she fell to the lush grass._

_She is dead. _

_The tangerine innocently lying near her head._

_I warned her that liars that eat my fruit will die, so why didn't she listen?_


	4. UNDER SEA ADVENTURE

**UNDER SEA ADVENTURE**

_I smell salt. All around me, everywhere, all I can smell is salt._

_I fell cold. I fell exposed. I look down at what I'm wearing and see that I'm in a swim suit._

_I stare around me and try and find something that can give me any indication as to where I am._

_All I see is blue. Blue is all around me, just, miles and miles of blue. _

_I try and move but find that my reflexes are slowed._

_I freeze when groups of green scaled fish swim by me. They all gazed at me with curious black eyes. _

_I realize that I am in the ocean._

_Panic overwhelms me and I frantically try and swim toward the surface._

_I hate the ocean. _

_I HATE IT! _

_The water is touching me. _

_I'm exposed to so many unknown creatures. _

_So many unusual and horrifying looking creatures are hiding from me, waiting to pounce and eat me when the time is right, I know it!_

_I open my mouth to scream but my voice is muted by the salt water. Bubbles burst out of my mouth as air pushes its way out of my lungs and into the vast sea._

_My hands fly up to my mouth in a desperate attempt to preserve what little oxygen I have left._

_I need to break through the surface. I need to take in more air. _

_I don't want to die by drowning. That's not how I pictured myself going out._

_Sea horses hurry past my head and I bat my hands around me in fear that one of them got tangled in my wildly swaying hair._

_My body is suddenly engulfed in shadow. I'm terrified to turn around to see what's behind me that can cause such a enormous shadow._

_I squeeze my eyes shut and timidly turn around._

_When I finally open my eyes, I found myself staring at a massive hammer head shark._

_The shark smiled down at me with its razor sharp teeth bared._

_The shark's cold eyes bore into my fear-filled eyes._

_I began to shake, whether it is because I am staring at a gigantic killer shark, or because I am out of oxygen._

"_Come little child__." The shark's throaty voice beckoned me as the creature of the deep opened up its huge jaws. _


	5. THE MASKED MAN

**THE MASKED MAN**

_Everywhere hurts. _

_My lips fell numb. _

_My throat is raw and I have a bad taste in my mouth._

_My shoulder throbbed. There's a hole in my shoulder. It's bleeding pretty badly. _

_My stomach is pulsing. It hurts a lot. I feel like I was just punched in the stomach. _

_Was I? I don't remember. _

_My right hand is killing me. It hurts so much. There's a hole in my right hand. The wound doesn't look fatal but it is bleeding a little. It is not bleeding as much as my shoulder though. _

_I began to cough. My lungs feel like they're collapsing in on me. I'm having difficulty breathing. _

_I start to choke on a coppery tasting liquid threatening to arise out of my mouth._

_I feel heavy. I feel like something is crushing the lower half of my battered body._

_A low and maddening chuckle entered my ears._

_I look up above me and see a blood stained knife inches away from my face._

_I feel my eyes widen and I inhale sharply._

_A man is sitting on me with a knife in his hand. _

_The man is wearing a scary looking mask with glowing eyes and a wide, teeth showing, painted smile. All I can see is his hair which is spiked up like a pineapple and is the color of fresh grass._

_Where am I?_

_Who is this masked man?_

_What's going on?_

_The man raised the knife over his head and lunged the blood stained blade down towards me. I scream even though the effort stung my throat. _

_Am I going to die?_


	6. THE FUZZY FEELING INVADING YOUR INSIDES

**THE FUZZY FEELING INVADING YOUR INSIDES**

_I don't care that my feet are in the salty water._

_I don't care that I'm becoming slightly out of breath due to me running alongside the ocean, the sand squishing in between my toes._

_I don't care that my laugh sounds high pitched and over enthusiastic._

_I don't care that my mouth is starting to hurt because I am smiling so widely._

_I don't care._

_I'm too happy to care._

_I bump into the chest of somebody. I stumble backward and stare up at the person I accidently ran into._

_His eyes are dark, so dark they look black. Yet they're soft looking to me. Like melted chocolate. _

_His hair is messy and is as black as midnight. I want to run my fingers through his hair. _

_He smiles down at me. His bottom row of teeth twinkles. He has silver braces. _

_His hand catches mine and we entwine fingers._

_His mouth moves yet I hear no words come out from him. _

_But even though I don't hear any sound leave his lips, I don't need to hear him speak the words, because I already know what he had said. _

_I lean up to him and place my soft lips on his chapped ones. _

"_I love you too."_


	7. UNSURE

**UNSURE**

_The woman before me is beautiful._

_Her hair is blond, long, flowing. _

_Her eyes are blue, unnatural, sharp, manipulating. _

_Her skin is bronze, sun kissed, glowing._

_The woman before me is a monster._

_Conjoined to her hips are large bird wings. Her feathers are soft looking, purple, bright. _

_She has no human mouth. She has no human nose. She instead has the beak of a bird._

_The woman before me is a beautiful monster._

_Our gazes lock. _

_A nauseating sense of déjà vu overwhelms me._

_I'm unworthy to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman, even if the beautiful woman is half bird._

_She looks familiar. _

_She looks so very familiar. _

_She looks so excruciatingly familiar._

_Do I know this beautiful bird woman from somewhere? _

_I don't even know her name. _

_Who is she?_

_Why do I know her?_

_Who is she?_


	8. FLOWER OF MYSTERY

**FLOWER OF MYSTERY**

_I am in the dark._

_Everywhere around me is black._

_Where am I?_

_A light from somewhere in the blackness shines down in front of me suddenly._

_A bed of small flowers appear in the light of the spot light._

_The flowers are purple. The leaves and stems of the plants are a lush and healthy green._

_I stare at the sudden appearance of the flowers in slight confusion._

_I bend down and pick one of the flowers off by its steam._

_I hold the delicate flower under my nostrils and inhale._

_The scent is not something I was expecting a flower would smell like._

_Burnt fish…._

_Sweat…._

_Metal…._

_Rice wine…._

_Tears…._

_Tree sap…._

_Blood…._

_My eyes grow wide. My mind and body go numb. Red splatters stain the flower bed. _

_I see my hand go limp and release the flower I smelled only moments before._

_I watch my headless body fall on top of the flower bed._

_Even covered in my blood, the purple flowers are beautiful._

"…_.Rosemary…." I whisper numbly into the nothingness. _


End file.
